Manufacturers of intimate apparel are seeking to increase sales by developing products for both petite and plus-size customers. In addition, intimate apparel manufacturers have expanded their offerings to plus-size customers to include “fashion” intimate apparel. By “fashion” intimate apparel, we mean intimate apparel that is made from fabric that is not just a single color, such as black or white, but is made from fabric bearing an aesthetically pleasing design, a leopard print, for example. Fashion intimate apparel, however, needs to be displayed in a package that allows a customer to easily see the fabric design and even touch the fabric.
Conventionally, plus-size intimate apparel was sold by boutique or specialty retailers that specialized in selling plus-size apparel. This allowed consumers of plus-size intimate apparel to select and purchase products in relative privacy. A disadvantage, however, of distributing products through such specialty retailers is that their distribution is relatively limited, particularly, in comparison to large retail chain and mass merchants, such as, Walmart. Thus, not surprisingly, manufacturers of plus-size intimate apparel have begun selling their products through such mass merchants.
Distributing plus-size intimate apparel through mass merchants, however, creates other problems. First, mass merchants, of course, are very cost conscious, and seek to maximize display space. Conventionally packaged plus-size intimate apparel, however, generally requires more display space simply because the products themselves are relatively larger. In addition, as shown by FIG. 1, display racks of conventionally packaged plus-size intimate apparel are not particularly aesthetically pleasing, which may negatively affect the sales of such products. Also, the large retail stores operated by mass merchants lack the relative privacy of boutique and specialty retailers. Thus, a consumer may feel self-conscious, uncomfortable and/or embarrassed in selecting and purchasing plus-size intimate apparel products, which also could negatively affect sales.
Thus, what is needed is a hanging display package for fashion plus-size intimate apparel that overcomes the disadvantages of conventionally packaged plus-size intimate apparel, particularly, in the mass merchant retail environment.